The electrochemical and chemical redox properties of the carbon (oxo)sulfides, C6S8 and C6S6O2, have been investigated. The comproportionation reaction of C6S8 and (PPh4)2C6S8 yields the 1:1 adduct (PPh4)C6S8, which has been studied by EPR spectroscopy.